The Adventures of the Big Six
by vidian18
Summary: Merida and Hiccup are forced against their wills into an arranged marriage. But, when an attack leads them to escape into the woods, they must embark on an amazing journey to stop the sinister force that threatens life as they know it. Along the way, they meet new friends, such as Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Anna, and Elsa. This story is just the start of many more exciting adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Merida drew her bowstring to her cheek and aimed for the painted target on a tree. She took a deep breath and released the string. _SMACK!_ The arrow whizzed through the air, finding a home in the center of the target. "Perfect!" she said to herself. She slung her bow over her shoulder and began to approach her target when suddenly a voice broke the silence.

"Merida! Oh, Merida!" it was her mother, the queen of Dunbroch. Her mother hurried through the forest with her usual composure and grace.

"Yes, Mum?" Merida asked when Queen Elinor reached the clearing where Merida had been shooting.

"I need to… talk to you about something," The Queen said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Mum, is everything alright?" Merida inquired.

"Everything's fine, I just need to talk to you," Queen Elinor answered.

Merida looked at her mother with concern, "Are you sure? You sound worried."

Queen Elinor placed her hand on Merida's shoulder, "Everything's fine, dear. Please just come back to the castle with me. We need to discuss something." Merida finally gave in. She collected her bow and quivered and followed Queen Elinor back to the castle. The Queen lead her to the dining hall, which was empty except for the servant sweeping the corner. Merida sat down beside her mother, eager to year what was concerning Queen Elinor. The Queen sighed, "Merida, do you remember two years ago when I tried to marry you off?"

Merida nodded, "How could I forget? That's the year I defeated Mor'du and broke the curse."

Queen Elinor nodded, "Yes. That's also the summer when I declared that princesses will no longer be forced to marry. Sadly, the people of Dunbroch didn't agree with that proclamation. They've recently started rioting, demanding that you marry." Merida let her mother's words sink in, trying to guess where the discussion was going. "The leader of the Isles of Berk offered for you to marry his son, and I was forced to say yes," Queen Elinor explained.

Merida's mouth dropped open, "What?"

"Merida, I'm sorry!" Queen Elinor said, "I had to! The people were getting violent!"

"I-I" Merida tried to form a sentence but she couldn't. It was over, she had won her freedom two years ago. Now she was being forced to marry again?

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry!" Queen Elinor cried, pulling her daughter into a hug.

"We barely got to spend time together! We just learned to get along," Merida whispered, fighting back tears.

Queen Elinor ran her fingers through Merida's hair, "I know, I know." She released her daughter and looked her in the eye, "I'm sorry."

"No," Merida said, "It's not your fault, don't apologize."

"The suitor will be here tomorrow," Queen Elinor informed her.

Merida nodded, afraid that if she spoke, she would melt into tears. "I love you, Mum."

The Queen smiled, "I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

_Merida was standing in a small, dark room. A tiny window let in a sliver of moonlight, giving Merida enough light to see by. She reached for her bow, but found nothing. "Help!" She cried._

 _The sound of evil laughter filled the room, "Silly girl!" a voice said, "No one is coming for you!"_

 _"_ _W-who are you?" Merida stammered taking a few steps back._

 _"_ _No one you would know," the voice answered. Merida suddenly noticed that a shadow was blocking part of the window. She lunged for the shadow, but it disappeared. She hit her head against the wall and a sharp pain shot through her skull._

 _"_ _Ouch!" she groaned._

 _"_ _I'm not like the prey you hunt in the forest," the voice hissed, "You can't catch me." Merida frantically looked around the room, hoping to find the source of the shadow. She saw nothing._

 _"_ _Who are you?" she demanded, "What do you want?"_

 _The voice chuckled, "I think we've chatted long enough." Suddenly, the room seemed to grow smaller. Merida shrieked and began searching for an exit, but there was nothing. The walls closed in, until she was engulfed by darkness._

Merida's eyes flew open. She was back in her bedroom. Early morning sunshine slanted through the windows, illuminating the room. She was drenched in sweat and panting like she had just run a marathon. _Calm down,_ she thought, _it was just a dream._ She slipped out of bed and looked out the window. It was a sunny day, the glassy surface of the lake reflected the misty mountains and rising sun. The trees rippled in the cool, summer breeze. It was such a beautiful day. Too bad it had to be tainted by such an unanticipated event. She sighed, walked over to her dresser, and pulled out the nicest dress she owned. It was made of a shimmering baby blue silk. It was trimmed with a fine golden fabric, encrusted with precious stones. It was lovely, but it was by far the most uncomfortable thing Merida had ever worn. She held it out in front of her and examined it. She frowned, it was so overdone, exactly the sort of thing her mother would've made her wear up until two years ago when she broke the curse. She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Merida?" it was her mother, "May I come in?"

"Yes," Merida answered. The Queen opened the door and entered the room. She had her long, brown hair down and wore a navy blue gown trimmed with silver lace.

"It's time to get ready," Queen Elinor informed her daughter.

Merida looked down at the silk dress, "Has the suitor arrived yet?"

The Queen shook her head, "Not yet, but he will arrive shortly. Now come on, we must have you ready." She lead Merida out of the room and down the hall to a small wooden door. She opened the door and entered a room that looked like a workshop. Sunlight spilled through the windows, lighting up the room. Every table was covered by colorful bolts of fabric and sketches of gowns and suits. Several mannequins, each dressed in fine clothes, stood in a line against the back wall. Seamstresses hurried about, working on the outfits, drawing sketches, and cutting fabric. Merida knew exactly where they were; the dressmakers' workshop. One of the servants spotted the Queen and Princess and rushed over.

"Good morning your highnesses," she said, "I have the corset ready."

Queen Elinor smiled, "Good," she said, "Please help Merida change.

The servant nodded and lead Merida behind a screen. She removed her nightgown and laced her corset. Once she had finished, she handed Merida the baby blue dress and helped her slide it over her body.

"There!" the servant said, handing Merida a mirror, "Take a look!"

Merida held the mirror in front of her and examined herself. Her wild red curls had been tamed and put into a neat braid. Her torso looked much thinner with the corset on; and the stones on her dress seemed to change color every time she moved. "I look…" Merida paused, "different."

The servant nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, but in a good way! You look stunning!" she gushed.

Merida returned the mirror to her, "Yes… stunning." The servant lead her out from behind the screen. Everyone's head turned to face Merida, their faces lit up with delight.

"Oh, you look lovely, princess!" A seamstress exclaimed.

"That dress is perfect!" Another squealed. The seamstresses and servants gathered in a close circle around Merida, all dying to see her in the gown.

"May I see my daughter?" Queen Elinor piped up. The crowd fell silent and parted as the Queen approached Merida. She stopped and scanned her daughter. "You look beautiful," she said, smiling. "I just wish it were for a happier occasion."

Merida nodded, "Thanks, Mum." Queen Elinor took her daughter's hand and squeezed it. Merida squeezed back and followed her mother out of the workshop.

"The suitor arrived while you were changing," Queen Elinor said.

"Where is he?" Merida asked.

"Getting accommodated. He's staying in the lower levels of the castle," Queen Elinor replied.

Merida nodded, "When will I get to see him?"

"After lunch, we will gather in the throne room with the court and he will present himself." The Queen explained. Merida nodded and sighed, she wished she could find a way out of this. She walked alongside her mother silently. Occasionally, a servant would pass, stopping to admire Merida's appearance before continuing their walk. At one point, Merida could've sworn she saw a dark figure darting down the corridor out of the corner of her eye. But, when she looked to see who it was, nobody was there. She chose to ignore it, and eventually forgot about it.


	3. Chapter 3

After hours of preparation, it was finally time to meet the suitor. Merida followed her mother to the outside of the castle, which was packed with people. Performers danced and sang, filling the air with their lively music. Several men took turns throwing enormous logs across the lawn, receiving roars of applause from the audience. Colorful tents dotted the landscape; each one filled with peddlers advertising their wares. People bustled about, absorbing the excitement.

"This is it, Merida," Queen Elinor said as the two looked over the crowd, "The big day."

Merida took a deep breath, "Let's get this over with." The two advanced, guards marching behind and beside them. They made their way across the field and took a seat in the two wooden thrones that sat on an elevated platform in the center of the celebration. A band began to play a happy, upbeat tune as the people of Dunbroch gathered around the thrones. Despite the music's optimistic melody, Merida felt like she was preparing for her own execution. King Fergus joined his wife and daughter, sitting in the largest of the three thrones. The music subsided, and a grand procession of warriors decorated with shining badges and holding the banner of Dunbroch paraded by. The people whooped and cheered as they passed, barely audible over the robust sound of drums, fiddles, and bagpipes. Finally, the parade ended and the crowd settled down. A line of guards marched through the center of the mob towards the thrones, carving a straight path between the edge of the onlookers and the raised platform.

A short, pudgy man with slicked back white hair hurried forward and cleared his throat, "Presenting Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe and leader of The Isles of Berk!" The small man disappeared into the crowd and an enormous man with an unkempt red beard. His muscular body was clad in leather and fur, decorated with metal spikes. He wore a helmet with a pair of large, threatening horns coming out of either side.

 _That must be Stoick the Vast,_ Merida thought. Behind him, about fifty more people followed. They were all muscular and dressed in leather and furs, with horned helmets on top of their heads. A tall, lean boy who looked about nineteen or twenty walked beside him. He had shaggy brown hair, forest green eyes, and a bit of stubble on his chin. He looked at the people of Dunbroch curiously; like a scientist examining a new specimen. The group stopped in front of the platform that the thrones sat on and dropped to their knees in a bow.

King Fergus stood up and stretched his arms, "Welcome to Dunbroch!" he boomed.

The tribe stood and Stoick stepped forward, "We thank you for your hospitality, your highnesses."

Queen Elinor rose from her throne and looked over the guests, "Thank you for coming." She offered him a warm smile, but Merida could tell it was fake. Obviously no one else could, they simply continued to observe the events with great interest. Stoick gestured for his son to step forward. The green eyed boy took advanced a few steps and stood before the royal family.

Stoick placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "I present my only son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Heir to Berk, and the first dragon rider." Merida sat up, suddenly interested.

 _They ride dragons in Berk?_ she thought. She made a mental note to make Hiccup tell her more about dragon riding. Queen Elinor interrupted Merida's thoughts when she turned to her and motioned for her to stand up. Merida rose from her throne and looked over the crowd. Their faces were light up with curiosity and anticipation. Merida felt a pang of jealousy, she wished that she could enjoy this as much as they did.

"I present Merida of Clan Dunbroch. Future ruler of this great kingdom!" The queen announced. Merida forced a smile and waved nervously to the cheering crowd. She sat back down in her seat, taking a few deep breaths to calm down. The ceremony continued; fond gestures were exchanged, the three rulers delivered speeches, and the merriment continued. But Merida couldn't enjoy it. She couldn't help but worry about the things to come. What if she hated Hiccup? What if Hiccup hated her? What would the people of Berk say about her? She was relieved when dinner time finally came. She was escorted with her family and their guests back to the castle by guards. They entered the dining hall, which had changed since lunch. The banners of Dunbroch and Berk hung on the walls. Candles burned in brass holders, filling the room with a warm golden glow. The table was packed with plates of hot food and fine china. Sentries stood guard at the entrances, nodding to the royals as they passed. Everyone seated themselves at the table, the rulers of Dunbroch sitting next Stoick and Hiccup. Merida sat to the left of her mother, right across from Hiccup.

Queen Elinor rose from her chair, "We welcome you all to this…" she paused for a moment, "marvelous occasion. We hope that this will unite our lands, and make us stronger as a whole." several guests applauded as The Queen sat down. Once she was seated, everyone began loading their plates with food and digging in. Stoick, Queen Elinor, and King Fergus chatted about politics, ignoring Merida who was observing Hiccup. Hiccup didn't seem to take any interest in the feast. He stared at his empty plate silently, with a look that was somewhere between sadness and boredom on his face. That face looked familiar, it was the exact same expression Merida wore to every event with the suitors two years ago.

Finally, Hiccup looked up at his father, "May I be excused?"

Stoick gazed at him, "What?"

"May I be excused?" Hiccup repeated.

Stoick blinked, "Well, I don't see why not." Without another word, Hiccup stood up and exited the room. The three rulers stared at the door for a second before returning to their discussion. Merida looked around the room, no one else seemed to notice the boy's early departure.

"May I be excused, too?" Merida asked.

Queen Elinor hesitated, "You may," she said. Merida got up and hurried out of the room, eager to find Hiccup. She dashed through the corridors, poking her head into every hallway and room she came across. As she was hurrying through one hall, she spotted a maid carrying a tray of bread.

"Excuse me!" Merida called.

The maid turned around and smiled, "Yes, Princess?"

"Have you seen Hiccup?" Merida asked.

The maid nodded, "Oh yes. He's just down the hall, staring out one of the windows."

"Okay, thank you!" Merida answered as she rushed away. She found the boy exactly where the maid had told her; down the hall in front of a large window overlooking the harbor. She poked her head around the corner. Hiccup didn't notice her presence, he simply continued to stare out the window.

"Hi," Merida said softly.

Hiccup whipped around, startled, "Princess!"

Merida approached him tentatively, "Don't worry, I'm not here to scold you," she said, "I just want to talk."

Hiccup stared at her as if she had just told him that they had planned a vacation to the moon. "To talk?"

"Yes, that's all," Merida replied, joining him by the window. Hiccup sighed and resumed gazing out the window. Merida frowned, "Please don't push me away," she begged, "Please."

Hiccup faced her. For a moment, Merida swore she saw a look of guilt cross his face, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. "Why do you want to talk to me?" he inquired.

"Because, I know you don't want to do this, I can see it in your eyes. I don't either," Merida replied.

"You're right," Hiccup confessed, "I don't want to be here."

Merida leaned against the window sill, "Why not?"

Hiccup stared at the ground, "Because I love someone else."

"Well that's nice," Merida said, smiling a little, "Who is she?"

"She's this girl who's absolutely perfect. She's sweet and and pretty, but at the same time she has the heart of a warrior," Hiccup answered.

"She sounds lovely," Merida mused.

"Do you love someone?" Hiccup asked.

Merida chuckled and shook her head, "No, no. I just didn't want to get married. I wanted to free."

"Freedom," Hiccup said, "That sounds just as nice as love."

"So your father said you ride dragons in Berk," Merida began, "Could you tell me about it?"

"Dragon riding?" Hiccup inquired, surprised, "You're a princess who wants to talk about _dragon riding_?"

"Well of course!" Merida answered, "Who wouldn't?"

Hiccup laughed and shook his head, "Most princesses."

"You've met other princesses?"

"Well of course I have!" Hiccup replied, "Lots and lots of 'em! My father always tells them about dragon riding in Berk, but as soon as I bring it up in a conversation, they just dismiss it to talk about a possible wedding."

Merida snorted, "A wedding that may never happen over _dragon riding_?"

Hiccup nodded, "Yep, you heard me."

"Is dragon riding hard?" Merida asked.

Hiccup shrugged, "When you first try it, it can be difficult. But, you get really good as time goes on."

"I love to try it some day!" Merida exclaimed.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll show you sometime. You know, when we're not about to be forced into marriage," Hiccup answered.

Merida giggled, "Sounds like we have ourselves a deal."

"You know, I have a dragon of my own."

Merida's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Hiccup smiled, "Yep, his name's Toothless. He's-

Hiccup was interrupted by a sudden boom. The earth started shaking violently, and it suddenly grew very dark. Merida gripped the window sill for support against the trembling of the ground, "What's going on?" she cried.

"I don't know!" Hiccup answered, "Let's go back to the dining hall, maybe they know what's happening." Merida nodded in agreement and the two rushed down the corridor. The ground stopped shaking, but it was still dark. The temperature had dropped, too. It was as if winter had come early. But before the two could reach the dining hall, Queen Elinor suddenly dashed around the corner.

"Thank goodness I found you!" she cried when she spotted Merida and Hiccup. "You need to get out of here!"

Merida stared at her mother, confused, "What do you mean? Mum, what's going on?"

The Queen shook her head, "There's no time! You must leave, _now_!" She hurried down the corridor, the two children following her. They rushed through the castle until they reached the back door that lead to the stables and the forest. "Grab a few horses and ride into the woods. Don't stop until you reach the next town," Queen Elinor instructed.

"Mum, please tell me what's happening!" Merida demanded.

"I already told you, there's no time! You must go, before it's too late!" The Queen answered.

"Mum," Merida said, meeting her mother's eyes, "Is some one here?"

The Queen nodded, "Yes, and they're after you and Hiccup. Please, go!"

"Wait, Mum-

The Queen cut her off, "No, Merida, you must go! Now!" She opened the door and shoved the two outside. "Follow my instructions, don't let them catch you!" Merida started for the door, but Queen Elinor slammed and locked it before she could reach it.

"Merida, we should listen to your mom," Hiccup said.

Merida looked at him, "Are you sure?"

Hiccup nodded, "I'm sure." He held out his hand. Merida took it and the two bolted for the stables.


	4. Chapter 4

The two dashed through the darkness toward the stables. They finally made it across to the stables. It was a simple wooden building with a dirt floor covered by hay. Merida rushed to the gate and unlocked it. They hurried through the stables, horses whining and bucking anxiously all around them. Merida spotted Angus, her clydesdale, in a stall at the very end of the aisle. She snatched a saddle of the wall and hurried to him. She undid the latch and Angus rushed over to her, pressing his muzzle against her face. She hastily strapped the saddle to him and slipped onto his back. She rode him back the way she came, until she spotted the silhouette of Hiccup near another stall. She reached him just as he undid the latch. The gate flew open, and a dark shape rushed out of the stall. Angus whinnied and bucked, startled by the creature.

"What is that?" Merida shouted as she calmed Angus down.

"My dragon, Toothless," Hiccup replied. Merida studied the creature for a moment, barely able to make out it's long, scaly, black body and large wings sprouting from it's back. The dragon turned and focused his green, cat-like eyes on her.

"We don't have time to get to know each other," Merida said, "We must go!" Hiccup agreed and climbed on to Toothless's back. The two charged out of the stables, Hiccup on Toothless and Merida on Angus. They raced towards the forest, the dark silhouettes of the trees reaching out like hands to pull them to safety. Merida looked over her shoulder to take one last look at her home. The land was enveloped in a sinister dark mist, slowing creeping towards the castle. The sound of terrified shrieks pierced the air. Troops charged out of the castle, disappearing into the impenetrable darkness. A strange hissing filled the air, like a thousand snakes were calling into the night. Merida listened closely, and realized that the hissing was actually voices, all saying the same thing: "Find the chosen. Find the chosen. Find the chosen." She remembered her mother saying that some one was here for her. _Could I be the chosen?_ she wondered. She shook the thought of her head, _That's foolish!_ she thought, _You aren't special!_ But, despite what she told herself, she couldn't shake the feeling that the voices were talking about her and Hiccup. The two finally reached the woods. Hiccup shouted something to Toothless, inaudible over the noise behind them, and Toothless soared upward, not bothering to look back. Merida, however, hesitated. She stopped at the threshold of the forest, listening to the hissing voices and the screams of her people. Part of her urged her to go back, but she knew she had to obey her mother's words. Finally, fighting back tears, she advanced into the forest. As soon as she entered, she wasn't able to hold her tears. She buried her face into Angus's neck and sobbed as she rode through the wood.


	5. Chapter 5

The two rode for hours, not stopping until the first light of dawn peeked over the hill. Merida slowed to a trot and looked up, "Hiccup, let's take a break!" Hiccup, who flew about thirty feet above her, heard her voice and landed.

"How long have we been riding?" Hiccup asked as he slid off of Toothless's back.

Merida shrugged, "Few hours," she said quietly. She sat down and leaned her back against the rough bark of a tree. She closed her eyes and tried to put her mind at ease for just a moment. She had been replaying the events of the previous night in her head ever since she entered the forest. From the Earth's rumbling to the sinister whispers, she remembered it all too well.

"Are you even listening?" Hiccup exclaimed.

Merida suddenly returned to reality, "Huh?"

Hiccup sighed, "I said we should take a break, find some food, and then start looking for a nearby village. We need to stop somewhere, get some rest, and figure out what to do next."

"Yeah, good plan," Merida agreed, "I get my bow and- Her heart sunk, she forgot her bow. Her most valuable skill, and she lost it.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"My bow," Merida answered, "I left it at the castle. I was so busy trying to escape the attack, I forgot about it."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Hiccup replied, trying to make her feel better, "We can gather some nuts and berries."

Merida rose, "Yes. I'll get right to it."

She turned to head for the forest, but Hiccup stopped her. "Wait, I need to help, too."

Merida turned to face him, "No, I forgot my bow, this is the least I can do."

"But I want to be useful," Hiccup insisted.

Merida shook her head, "You can be useful by staying here and watching Angus and Toothless."

Hiccup sighed, "Alright. Just be careful."

Merida assured him that she would and dashed into the forest. She scouted the forest, searching for food, until she stumbled upon a grove of blackberry bushes Their thorny branches were heavy with ripe fruit, waiting to be eaten. Merida rushed over and began gathering as many of the plump berries as she could hold. As she was gathering, she suddenly heard the trees rustling. Her head snapped up and she scanned the clearing. "Who's there?" she said. No answer. She heard the rustling once more, this time directly above her. She looked up to try and find the source of the disturbance. For a moment, she could've sworn she saw a shock of unkempt snow white hair and a pair of icy blue eyes staring back at her. She blinked a few times, and whatever it was she had seen was gone. _Must be a figment of my imagination,_ she thought. She collected a few more berries and headed back to the clearing where Hiccup was keeping Toothless and Angus. "I'm back!" Merida announced as she walked towards him.

Hiccup sprang to his feet and hurried over to see what Merida had brought back. "Good," he said as he looked at the berries, "This will keep us going until we can reach the next village."

"Do you have any idea where the nearest village is?" Merida asked as she served him some of the berries.

Hiccup shook his head, "No. But I think I can get on Toothless and scout the surrounding area. It will be much easier to get a good view from the air." Merida agreed with the plan, and the two finished the berries in silence. Once they finished, Hiccup rose and mounted Toothless. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes!" He promised Merida. Toothless spread his enormous wings and with a few powerful flaps, he was soaring high above the forest. Merida waited for what felt like hours, listening to the cheerful songsof the birds. Finally, Hiccup landed.

Merida sprang to her feet, "Did you find anything?" she asked.

"Yep," Hiccup answered, nodding, "There's a small village not too far from here."

Merida's face lit up, "Great!" she exclaimed, "Let's go." Hiccup zipped up towards the sky while Merida mounted Angus. She rode through the forest, keeping the silhouette of Toothless in sight to guide her. They rode until the sun was sinking behind the hills, painting the sky pink, orange, and scarlet. As they reached the mouth of the forest, Merida slowed to a trot and Hiccup landed beside her. They exited the woods and found themselves on a hill overlooking a grassy valley. A small village made of small, thatched buildings with narrow strips of dirt roads running between them. A few people roamed the streets, their long shadows touching the walls of the little hovels.

Merida prepared to advance, but Hiccup stopped her. "Wait," he said, "Won't people be suspicious of a boy riding a dragon?"

Merida shrugged, "Maybe they will. Just act normal. As long as you don't act weird, they won't bat an eyelash." Deciding to trust Merida, Hiccup gingerly followed her down the hill and towards the village. They strolled through the nearly empty streets, bathed in the golden sunlight of the fading day. Just as Merida had predicted, no one seemed to take notice of Toothless as the pair rode through the streets.

"Do you see an inn?" Merida asked after about fifteen minutes of searching.

Hiccup shook his head, "No."

"Maybe we should ask for directions," Merida suggested.

"Good idea," Hiccup agreed. They continued through the village until they spotted a building that was slightly larger than the rest. It's windows glowed a soft orange and the shadows of people danced inside. The upbeat tune of a string ensemble flowed through the building and into the street. A wooden sign that said, "The Lazy Fiddler Tavern" hung above the door. The pair tied Toothless and Angus outside and entered the tavern. The tavern smelled of hot food and alchohol. Waitresses carrying trays of food and overflowing tankards of beer wove their way through the crowd. A string band played on a raised platform in the corner, adding to the upbeat atmosphere. Merida rushed over to the counter and took a seat on one of the three-legged stools that rung around the counter. Hiccup took the seat next to her, and a short, curvy waitress hurried over to them.

"What can I get you two?" she asked in a thick accent.

"Hi, we're just travelers passing through town and we need a place to stay. Do you know anywhere we could go?" Merida answered.

The waitress smiled, "You've already arrived!" she said, "We have several rooms upstairs. How many will you be needing?"

"Two, please," Merida replied.

"Of course. I'll be right back with your keys." The waitress turned and disappeared. She returned a few moments later carrying two keys. "Here you go. The rooms are just upstairs. You've got rooms 4 and 5." she said as she gave the keys to Merida.

She prepared to leave, but Merida stopped her. "Wait!" she exclaimed, "Where are we?"

The waitress smiled, "You're in Silver Hollow." She turned and hurried away to serve the next customers.

Merida passed one of the keys to Hiccup, and the two shouldered their way through the crowd until they reached a narrow staircase hidden in the corner of the tavern. They made their way up it, moving further from the crowds, music, and the smell of hot food. They arrived in a dimly lit corridor with several doors on each side. She found rooms 4 and 5, and wished Hiccup goodnight as she disappeared into room 5. The room wasn't anything fancy. The floor was hardwood and the walls were painted white. The only furnishings were a nightstand, a lamp, and a bad dressed in clean sheets. Merida removed her corset and several other items of extravagance she was required to wear to the betrothal. Even though it had been a mere 24 hours, it felt like a lifetime ago that she was meeting Hiccup for the first time. Once she had removed everything except her dress and undergarments, she flopped across the bed. She lay there for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling as the past two days' events flipped through her mind like a slideshow. Soon, her eyelids grew heavy, and she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Merida was in the dark room again. The only difference was that there was no moonlight, and the shadows on the walls seemed to be standing still, watching her every move. She stood up and scanned the room. Suddenly, she saw a boy sitting in the corner. He had snow white hair, and his body was covered by a black cloak. Strangely, she couldn't see his face. It was like he was wearing some sort of mask that hid his features. She took a fews steps toward him, when the sinister voice filled the room._

 _"_ _I see you've met my other guest," it hissed._

 _"_ _W-who is he?" Merida stammered, alarmed by the voice._

 _"_ _Some one you have yet to meet. He is to help you fulfill your destiny, but not if I can stop it," the voice answered._

 _"_ _Destiny?" Merida said._

 _"_ _Yes, but I shall tell you no more. It's time for you to go." Then, the room melted away._

Merida's eyes flew open. Once again, she awoke to find herself drenched in sweat and panting. 

"Merida? Merida, are you up?" She heard Hiccup's voice on the other side of her door.

"Yes," she answered, "I'll be out in a moment."

"Ok, I'll meet you at the door," Hiccup replied. She heard his footsteps fade down the hall. She stood from her bed and walked over to the window sill on the opposite side of the room. She clutched the sill and leaned her forehead against the cool, smooth glass. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. A few moments later, she let go of the window and entered the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face before perching herself on the edge of the bed. She noticed her corset tossed on the floor beside her feet. She picked it up and, assuming she no longer needed it, threw it away. Once she had calmed down, Merida exited the room and met Hiccup by the door.

"Good morning," he greeted her as she approached him.

Merida stiffled a yawn, "G'morning."

"Ready to go?" Hiccup asked.

Merida nodded, "Yeah, the sooner we leave, the better."

"I figured out that we can get out of the village faster if we just go through the alleys," Hiccup said.

"Okay, let's try it," Merida answered. The two stepped out of the tavern and mounted Angus and Toothless. They rode around the side of the tavern and continued down the alley at a steady pace. The alley was dark and empty. It was as if the sun had been blacked out and the shadows had taken on lives of their own. A few rats scampered here and there, but other than that, the alley was a devoid of life.

"Are you sure you want to take this way?" Merida asked as she surveyed the alley.

Hiccup nodded, "It's the fastest way out of the village." Suddenly, Merida spotted a small stand made of a few spare crates. Everything from clothes and jewelry to weapons was scattered on and around the crates. A man wearing mis-matched clothes and boots that were several sizes to large stood behind the stand. Merida was about to pick up her pace to avoid the peddler when she noticed a bow and a quiver full of arrows leaning against the make-shift table.

"Look!" Merida whispered to Hiccup as she pointed to the crates, "He's got a bow!"

"Merida, he seems pretty suspicious. I think we should go somewhere else," Hiccup advised.

"They may not have a bow anywhere else," Merida pointed out. "I need that bow, it'll be my best tool."

Hiccup sighed, "Fine. But be careful." Merida slid off Angus and pulled a few gold coins from her saddlebag. She hurried over to the man, Hiccup keeping a close eye on her.

"Excuse me," Merida said, "How much for that bow?"

The man didn't turn around, "Any price," he answered. His voice was quiet and expressionless, as if he had nothing left to be happy about.

"How about a few coins?" Merida offered.

"Yes, I suppose that'll do," The man replied, keeping his back to Merida. She placed the coins on the crates and began to reach for the bow when suddenly the man whipped around. He had pale skin stretched taught over his long, bony face. Instead of a pair of eyes, the man had dark, empty sockets. He grabbed Merida's wrist with a skeletal hand and drew a ragged breath. Merida shrieked and tried to free herself from the monster's grasp, but he was too strong. Finally, with one great jerk, she freed herself. The monster rose into the air and let out a horrible yell. Not knowing what else to do, Merida grabbed the bow and loaded an arrow. She pulled the string back and took her aim. She released the string and the arrow whizzed through the air, burying itself in the monster's chest. The beast exploded into a strange, black sand. Merida turned to face Hiccup, who was paralyzed with fear.

"W-what was that thing?" he stammered.

"I don't know," Merida answered, "We should get out of here, there could be more." Hiccup agreed and Merida slung the bow and quiver over her shoulder. She climbed back onto Angus's back and the two returned to the sunny main road. People bustled in the street, laughing and chuckling as they went about their day-to-day business. Sunlight filled the road, warming the small village. It was a stark contrast from the dark alley. The pair wove their way through the streets until they reached the far end of the village. They bounded forward into the grassy valley, towards the wood on the other side. They crossed the expanse of land and entered the forest, prepared for the next leg of their journey.


	7. Chapter 7

The two rode in silence four hours. The journey so far had been uneventful, and Merida was starting to get very bored. Finally, she decided to try and make conversation with Hiccup "So you never finished telling me about that girl in Berk you like so much," she said.

Hiccup smiled at the thought, "Oh, yeah, her. She's nice, but she's tough at the same time."

Merida nodded, "What's her name?"

"Astrid," Hiccup answered.

"Does she like you too?" Merida asked.

Suddenly, Hiccup's face darkened and he looked at the ground. "Well, she did," he answered.

"What do you mean she did?" Merida inquired.

Hiccup sighed, "Well, she's dead."

"Oh," Merida answered, feeling guilty for bringing up the subject. "I'm sorry."

Hiccup shook is head, "Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault."

"Do you feel like taking about it?" Merida asked.

Hiccup hesitated, "I guess it might feel nice to get my feelings out to some one," he finally said. "Like I said, she was great. She rode dragons, too. We used to ride over Berk and go visit all the isles. We mapped and explored them together. But, one day, there was an attack. A tribe came and tried to take over Berk. We defeated them, but Astrid died in the battle," Hiccup explained.

"Oh…" Merida said, "Is that why you didn't want to be betrothed? You still felt loyal to her?"

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah. Her death is the reason my dad wanted me to be betrothed. He figured that meeting some one else might help me."

"I'm so sorry," Merida answered softly, "You must feel terrible."

"Yeah, I do. But we have more important things to focus on than Astrid," Hiccup reminded her.

"Oh, yeah, I suppose so," Merida answered. The two ended the conversation and continued through the forest, not saying a word to each other.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later, Merida and Hiccup came to a small clearing. "I'm getting tired," Merida said, "Maybe we should rest here for a few minutes."

"Good idea," Hiccup agreed. The two stopped and slid off of Angus and Toothless. Merida laid down on the ground in the warm, midday sunshine. Dappled shadows danced on the forest floor and the trees swayed gently in the breeze. Merida took a deep breath, the scent of wildflowers and timber pleased her senses. Her peace was suddenly interrupted when she heard something stirring in the undergrowth. She sat up and looked around. Then, she spotted him. A tall, lean boy with crystalline blue eyes and unkempt white hair. He was barefoot and wore a pair of brown pants and a blue hoodie with a thin layer of frost that webbed over his shoulders and chest. He was crouched behind the bushes with a large, gnarled stick slung over his shoulder as he observed Hiccup, who was pouring over a map. Merida blinked a few times to be sure she wasn't imagining things. Sure enough, the boy was real.

"Hey, you there!" Merida shouted.

The boy sprang to his feet, startled, but before he could run, Merida charged through the bushes and tackled him. She pinned him to the ground, making sure he couldn't escape. "Let go of me!" the boy groaned as he struggled to free himself.

"Not until you answer my questions!" Merida answered, "Who are you?"

"How can you see me?" The boy replied.

Merida snorted, "What do you think you are, a ghost? Of course I can see you! Now tell me who you are!"

"I'm Jack Frost," the boy said, giving up on trying to escape.

"Jack Frost?" Merida said, "Do you think I was born yesterday? Jack Frost is nothing but a fairy tale!"

"It's true!" Jack insisted, "I'll prove it!"

Merida laughed, "Oh yeah? Go ahead, prove it!"

Jack reached for his staff and tapped it against the ground. Frost suddenly formed, webbing from the end of the staff and forming an intricate floral pattern on the ground. "Do you believe me now?" Jack asked with a smug grin.

Merida's mouth hung open in shock, "How did you-?"

Jack pushed Merida off of him and stood up, "Like I said, I'm Jack Frost."

Merida scrambled to her feet and regained her composure, "Alright, so maybe you are Jack Frost. But why are you here in June? Don't you have to wait a few more months?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Just because it isn't Winter doesn't mean I can't stick around. I'm just exploring the world."

"Why were you watching us?" Hiccup piped up.

Jack shrugged, "I've seen you around. I just wanted to take a closer look."

Merida suddenly flashed back to the previous day when she had sworn she saw someone with snow white hair in a tree. "Wait a minute," she said, "You've been following us! You're the one I saw in that tree yesterday, aren't you?"

Jack smirked, "You have it all figured out don't you…" he paused, "What are your names?"

"I'm Merida," Merida said, "That's Hiccup."

"Oh, I see. Is Hiccup your boyfriend?" Jack asked.

Merida scowled, offended by this assumption, "Of course not! Due to circumstances, I ended up traveling with him."

Jack flashed a knowing smile, "Ah, I see."

 _I've only known him ten minutes and I already hate this kid,_ Merida thought.

"If you need a place to stay tonight, I know a pretty cool spot that isn't far from here," Jack said, "I could lead you there if you want."

Merida looked at Hiccup, "Let's talk about this," she said. Hiccup and Merida took a few steps away from Jack.

"Should we trust him?" Hiccup whispered.

"Oh, come on, Hiccup. Look at him, he isn't dangerous; he's just stupid," Merida replied.

"But are you sure we should follow him?" Hiccup asked.

Merida nodded, "He said he knew a safe place to stay. I say we go with him."

"Okay then, I trust your judgement," Hiccup said. The two returned to where Jack was busying himself by freezing mushrooms.

"We've made a decision," Merida announced, "We will trust you and go with you."

Jack smiled, "Great," he gripped his staff and flew up into a tree, "Let's go."

The two got back on their steeds and Jack ascended from the tree. He raced forward, Merida and Hiccup following close behind, putting all their trust into the hands of their mysterious new companion.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack lead them through the forest for hours. He zipped through the wood, dodging trees and flying above the bramble. Merida and Hiccup followed behind, struggling to keep up with his super-human speed.

They finally reached the edge of the wood, and came out into a small valley. Cliffs towered overhead, surrounding the clearing. A waterfall roared over the cliffs, feeding into the rushing stream below. In the middle of the valley, there stood a large tower with a single, wide window big enough for a grown man to stand in. Merida examined the tower, and noticed that there was not a ladder nor a flight of stairs to get to the top.

"How do you expect us to get up there?" Merida asked Jack, who was hovering a few feet above her head.

He smirked, "Easy, like this." He grasped his staff and shot upward, landing in the window. "Think you can manage?" he called from above.

"Not funny!" Merida yelled back.

Jack chuckled and returned to the ground. "Okay, then let's try a different approach," he suggested.

"Yeah? And what would that be?" Hiccup asked.

Jack smirked once more, "We climb."

Merida rolled her eyes, "Enough with the games, Jack Frost!"

"You can call me Jack, you know."

"It doesn't matter! I'll find a way up myself."

Jack snorted, "Good luck with that."

Merida scowled at him and removed her bow from her back. She produced an arrow from her quiver and loaded it. "Hiccup, do you have any rope I could borrow?" she inquired.

"Maybe," Hiccup replied, "Let me check." He turned and began digging through his saddlebags until he pulled out a long coil of rope. "Will this do it?"

"Perfect!" Merida exclaimed. She took the rope from his hands and tied one end around her arrow. She pointed the arrow towards the top of the tower, and drew back the string. She fired the arrow, and it lodged itself in the wood of the window sill. Merida tugged on the rope to test its stability. Once she was sure it would hold, she turned to Jack. "You first," she said with a smug smile.

Jack frowned and gripped his staff. He kicked off the ground and zoomed to the top of the tower, landing in the window. Merida and Hiccup followed him, shimmying their way up the rope to the window. Merida peeked at the interior of the tower, and was surprised to find how clean and comfortable-looking it was. Soft, colorful armchairs sat around the room, filled with overstuffed throw pillows. There was a kitchen stocked with jars of preserves and freshly picked vegetables. There was even a large pie on the counter, cooling. A round, wooden dining table rung with several chairs sat just outside the kitchen, a basket of multi colored yarn sitting on its surface. The walls were covered with paintings of joyful scenes; Children dancing and playing, sunrises, animals in the forest, people smiling, a moon glowing over a beautiful castle.

"Are you sure no one lives here?" Hiccup asked, gingerly stepping onto the spotless floor.

"Well, I'm not super sure. I've only been up here once," Jack answered.

" _What?_ " Merida roared, "You're not _sure_?"

Jack opened his mouth to explain, but was cut off. _CLANG!_ He fell to the ground, unconscious. Merida frantically tried to spot who had caused it, but the tower was empty besides her and Hiccup. _CLANG!_ This time, Hiccup collapsed. Merida began backing towards the window, hoping she could call toothless and get some help for Jack and Hiccup. But before she reached the sill, she spotted a pair of big green eyes, wide with terror, and a flash of golden hair. She saw the figure move, and she felt something, cold, hard, and flat hit her on the side of the face. She blacked out, and joined her two friends on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Merida eyes fluttered open as she awoke sometime later. She was tied to one of the wooden chairs from the dining table by a thick length of some kind of soft, golden rope. No, not rope, hair. She was bound to the chair by human hair. Merida looked around and spotted Jack to her left, and Hiccup to her right. They had also been captured and tied to chairs with hair.

"Hiccup! Jack!" Merida said. She attempted to scoot her chair towards Jack, but quickly discovered that the hair was weighing her down. "Hiccup! Jack!" she repeated.

Jack stirred and his eyes opened. He moved his arms as if he were about to stretch, but was stopped by the hair. He looked down at his body, wrapped in golden hair, and his eyes bulged. "What the…?" he gasped.

"Jack!" Merida called, "Who lives here?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Jack responded, squirming in his chair.

"You're the idiot that lead us to this tower! You know more about it than Hiccup and I," Merida reasoned.

"That doesn't mean I know the psycho that captured us!" Jack retorted.

"Is this _hair_?" Hiccup suddenly said. Merida and Jack turned to see him marveling at the hair.

"You're awake!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am. Great," Hiccup answered, barely paying attention to his two friends. He was busy examining the hair. His eyes followed it as it wrapped around each of their chairs, snaked over their feet, and trailed upward towards the rafters.

"D-don't try to do anything violent," a girl's voice stammered from somewhere above the Jack's head.

"We don't even have weapons!" Merida called back as she searched the rafters for the source of the voice. Suddenly, she spotted a silhouette of a girl moving from rafter to rafter, looking down at her prisoners.

"Okay then," the voice said, "I-I'm coming down now!" The figure leapt from the rafter, sliding down her hair like a rope. She slid down the golden hair to the ground, landing right in front of the three travelers. The girl was fairly tall, and wore a light purple dress. She had big, green eyes that matched her light tan and golden hair.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

The girl eyed Jack warily, "Why should I tell you?"

"Well since you've tied me to a chair, I can't exactly hurt you now, can I?" Jack remarked.

The girl paced in front of her captives, "Fair point," she replied. "I'm Rapunzel."

"Do you live here?" Merida asked.

"Of course I live here. Why would I be in here if I didn't live here?" Rapunzel answered.

Merida glared at Jack, "Yeah, why would there be a clean, fully furnished tower just sitting in the middle of the woods, abandoned?"

Jack ignored Merida's comment, "Look, Blondie, why don't you just let us go so we can continue our quest, you can stay up here in your tower, and we can all forget that this ever happened?"

"Quest?" Rapunzel asked, eyeing the three, "What kind of quest?"

"Well it's not really a quest," Hiccup interrupted, "It's more of a very long journey to escape dark magic that attacked a powerful kingdom and forced us to flee."

"Tell me more about this very long journey to escape dark magic that attacked a very powerful kingdom and forced you to flee and maybe I'll let you go," Rapunzel offered.

Merida groaned, "Can't you just take everything we have or something?"

"No," Rapunzel replied, "I want to know about this journey."

Merida took a deep breath and told her about everything that had happened so far. When she finished, Rapunzel stared in silence at her captives.

"Okay, we told you the story. Can you let us go now?" Jack asked.

"Well…" Rapunzel began, "I _could_ let you go, and you could leave me in this tower."

"Yeah, exactly! Now hurry up and untie us!" Jack butted in.

Rapunzel glared at him, " _Or_ I could free you, and you could take me with you on your journey."

Hiccup sighed, "Oh please, when was the last time you even left this tower?"

Rapunzel swung her frying pan, missing Hiccup's head by centimeters. "Well, unfortunately not all of us get opportunities to go on adventures!"

"Fine!" Merida shouted, "You can come! Will you let us go now?"

Rapunzel's face lit up, "I can come? Are you being serious?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Sure. Just untie us."

Rapunzel began jumping and squealing, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she cried. "This is going to be so much fun! I'll get to see forests, mountains, villages, cities, animals…" Rapunzel rattled on while her three prisoners watched impatiently.

Hiccup sighed, "This is going to be a long trip…"


	11. Chapter 11

The travelers continued their journey. A few hours after they had left the tower, Rapunzel spotted a path hidden among the bramble.

"Hey, guys," she said, pushing aside a few bushes, "Look at this!" Her three friends hurried over to see what she had discovered.

"It's a path," Merida said.

"Nice observation, Sherlock," Jack teased. Merida shot him a dirty look.

"Where does it go?" Hiccup asked.

Rapunzel shrugged, "I don't know. Let's follow it!" She prepared to step onto the path, but Merida grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

"Wait," Merida said, "are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Merida has a point," Hiccup agreed. "We don't know if its safe."

Rapunzel backed away from the trail, "Okay, then what do we do?"

"Easy, ignore it," Jack answered.

Hiccup shook his head, "No, we should at least take a look at it."

"Take a look? Are you crazy? There could be some monster down there waiting to eat us!" Jack protested.

"Shut up, Frost Brain!" Merida snapped, "Hiccup's right, we should at least look."

Jack sighed, "Fine. But when we are about to die, don't say I didn't warn you."

Merida and Hiccup dismounted Toothless and Angus and left them just outside the path. The four gingerly stepped through the bushes and onto the trail. Enormous, ancient oak trees grew together in tight huddles. The canopy overhead was so thick, it blocked out the light, bathing the trail in an eerie darkness. Tree branches reached towards the trail like hands trying to snatch anyone who passed.

"Hello?" Merida called. There was no answer.

"I don't think there's anything here," Hiccup concluded, "let's go back." The other three agreed. But, just as they were about to turn away, Merida spotted a little ball of blue light out of the corner of her eye. She whipped around and spotted a wisp hovering in the middle of the trail.

"Wisp!" she cried. Without warning, she charged towards the wisp. It disappeared, replaced by several more further down the trail.

"Merida!" Rapunzel shouted. She turned and chased after her. Jack and Hiccup followed.

The four tore down the path. Merida followed the wisps while Jack, Hiccup and Rapunzel tried to stop her. They wove deeper and deeper into the forest, the path growing more rugged as they progressed. They finally reached the end of the trail, and the wisps disappeared.

They found themselves in front of a shallow pool filled with what looked like ruins of an old hut. Large, broke beams poked out of the murky water at strange angles. Smashed furniture was scattered around a half-collapsed house with a rotting thatched roof. Rusty iron lanterns lay shattered in the mud.

"What is this place?" Rapunzel asked as she examined the scene.

Merida shook her head, "I don't know."

"What were those things you followed?" Hiccup inquired.

"They're called wisps," Merida explained, "It's said that if you follow them, they can help you change your fate."

"Please don't tell me you lead us here because of some fairy tale," Jack groaned.

"No, it's true. I followed them once and it did change my fate," Merida argued.

"But why would we want to change our fate? Our lives weren't that bad before the dark magic showed up," Hiccup said.

"Maybe there not here to change our fate, maybe they're here to lead us to it," Rapunzel suggested.

Then, Hiccup spotted something. Laying among the rubble, there was an ornate silver hand mirror. "Hey, what's this doing here?" he said as he retrieved it from the mud. It seemed so out of place. It was shiny and cleaned, like it had been placed there moments ago.

"That's funny," Rapunzel said as she examined the mirror, "That looks new. How could something so new be laying out here?"

"Do you think someone was here recently?" Jack asked.

Merida shook her head, "No. We would've found footprints in the mud." She ran her fingers along the surface.

Suddenly, the mirror began to glow. Merida gasped and pulled her hand away. A strange sound came from the mirror, slowly growing louder and louder.

"What's going on?" Jack cried.

"I-I don't know!" Merida replied.

Then, the sound composed itself into a deep, harsh voice. "I see you've found my mirror." Merida realized it was the same voice from her dream. "You four may have found each other, but I will make sure you cannot complete this quest. The destiny that awaits you can still be stopped. I will make sure you and the rest of your future companions are destroyed," The voice threatened.

"What is it talking about?" Rapunzel asked.

All of a sudden, the voice began to falter and fade. It was replaced by a second voice. But this voice wasn't sinister, it was soft and kind, "Heroes, you must listen to me," it said. "There is a dark force that is threatening to destroy the world, and only you can stop it! Go to The Lonely Isles and destroy The Lunar Pillar. Beware of Pitch!" The mirror shook and grew warmer and warmer, until it was too hot for Hiccup to hold.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed. He dropped the mirror, causing it to shatter when it hit the forest floor. The four stood in silence for what felt like forever. The mirror's words circled in their heads as they struggled the figure out their meaning. _Go to The Lonely Isles, and destroy The Lunar Pillar._


	12. Chapter 12

The four trekked down the hidden trail in silence. Nobody was in the mood to discuss what just happened. The reached the end of the path, and entered the main trail. Hiccup gazed up at the sky and sighed, "It's getting dark." The other three looked up too. Sure enough, the sun was sinking behind the hills and the first twinkling stars dotted the purple sky.

"We should stay here for the night," Merida said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Jack exclaimed, "It's not safe!"

"We don't really have any other options," Rapunzel reminded him.

"We could keep going and find a village," Jack replied.

Hiccup shook his head, "No. It's too dark. We should just stay here and get some sleep."

Jack sighed, "Fine, we'll stay here."

They immediately sprang into action. Merida and Jack scavenged nearby for firewood, while Hiccup and Rapunzel gathered berries and nuts. About an hour later, the four had successfully built a fire and had enough food to satisfy their hunger. They gathered around the fire and divided the berries among themselves.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Jack said.

"Plan?" Merida asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well we need a plan if we want to destroy the Lunar Pillar or whatever," Jack pointed out.

"No!" Hiccup answered, "We are not going to do anything!"

"Why not?" Jack inquired.

Hiccup glared at him, "Because ninety percent of the time, it's not smart to just do whatever some creepy mirror you found in the woods tells you to do."

"What if this is that ten percent? What if we should listen?" Jack protested.

"He has a point," Rapunzel agreed, "That mirror seemed pretty urgent."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, " _Please_ tell me you're kidding."

"I'm serious!" Rapunzel exclaimed, "That mirror was obviously talking to us, and it sounded serious. What do you think, Merida?"

Merida considered the question for a minute, "Well, Hiccup is right when he says it could be dangerous. But, the wisps lead me there, and I trust the wisps."

"You trust a bunch a floating balls of light more than you trust me?" Hiccup cried.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do?" Merida shouted, "Sit here and rot in the woods? Wait for the wolves to get us? We've been out here wandering around doing _nothing_ since we escaped Dunbroch! We have no money, no plan, no idea where we are, and no hope! Honestly, going after this Lunar Pillar thing sounds better than starving in the forest!"

Everyone fell silent after Merida finished. The tension in the group was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

Finally, Hiccup let out a sigh. "Alright," he said, "You've made your point. We'll go after the Lunar Pillar." The other three whooped and cheered, eager to embark on their adventure. Hiccup simply rolled, "I'm going to bed," he announced, "Good night!"

"Good idea!" Rapunzel exclaimed, "We'll need all the energy we can get if we want to succeed!"

Hiccup groaned and settled himself on the ground. Within a few minutes of closing his eyes, he was fast asleep.


	13. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica;"strongspan style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Hey guys. So lately, I've kind of lost interest in this fic. I'm just kind of questioning whether or not I should continue. I'm not really happy with it, I think I'm going to stop it. Feel free to continue it on your account if you want./span/strong/p 


End file.
